Purchence to Dream-Sora
by FUCKOFF
Summary: Third in the series. Another KoRn song. This one is about Sora. Again not suitable for little kids.


Purchence to Dream-Sora

Sora looked at Tai, who had fallen asleep. She rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep. The scenery does that ripplely effect, and we see the next scene. The song "BBK" by KoRn plays. We see Sora by the lake, sitting on the ground. 

( So you've seen I've gotten this far. Please give me some place to hide. I'm not trying to go there, so take me away.)

Sora sees a heart shaped locket, and reaches for it. However when she touches the object it burns her finger. She lets out a yelp, and pulls her handback. The locket then bursts into flames. 

( Nein! So I play. Give me a sign this is gay. Give me some patience, so I pray. It's time to die. Is that what I want?) 

Sora starts crying as the locket continues to burn. Pretty soon we see a puddle form, and morph into Tai. Sora stops crying, and runs to him. As soon as she reaches him, he morphs into her attacker who is holding up a mirror. Sora starts screaming again. In the mirror Sora sees her own self lying on the ground unconscience. The camera zooms in on the mirror so we are at the next scene. 

( There's nothing wrong wanting to be loved. Is there something wrong with me? For once in my life I'd like to be really set free.)

Sora gradually wakes up to find herself in a school hallway. A group of girls walk by. Sora walks over to talk to them, but as soon as she reaches them they shift shape to form her attacker. Sora screams again, as her attacker points to another mirror. Sora turns her head away, not wanting to look. However her attacker pushes her to the mirror so she is forced to look. In the mirror she sees Tai sitting next to her. The mirror suddenly shoots forth, and we see the scene. Sora is sitting next to Tai, who is holding her. In a few minutes though Tai pushes her away. Sora looks at him in disbelief, and starts crying. 

(Let me be me.)

Sora then gets up, and walks to the lake. There she looks at her reflection, and starts crying again. 

(Nein! So I play. Give me a sign, this is gay. Give me some patience, so I pray. Its time to die, is this what I want?)

Sora looks to the sky, and back again at the lake. Violant waves have formed. Sora steps into the water, which quickly pulls her in. 

(Take me away. Taken away. Take me away. Taken away.)

The waves carry her across the lake, crashing into Sora. Sora gasps as the waves drag her underneath into the murky depths of this watery grave. 

( Something I get, I got to get home. Run, run, run, run, run, run running home.) 

Sora comes to her senses, and realizes she does not want to die. She fights against the waves, and is somehow able to make it to shore. She struggles to get on her feet, and starts running. 

(Where is my home?)

Sora then stops in the middle of the forest. She realizes she can not find her home in the Digiworld. She falls on to the ground, and starts crying again. Her attacker appears in front of her once again. 

(Suck my dick.)

Sora sees him, and starts shaking. She stops shaking enough to see a light glowing from his hands. Sora realizes he is holding the crest of Love. Enraged Sora gets up, and punches him. 

( Nein! So I play. Give me a sign this is day. Give me some patience, so I pray. It's time to die. Is that what I want?) 

As soon as her punch connects to his face, he grabs her by the wrist, and throws her. Sora lands into a pair of outstretched arms. She looks into the eyes of Tai, and starts crying. 

(Nein! So I play. Give me a sign, this is day. Give me some patience, so I pray. It's time to die. Is that what I want?) Sobs from the inner depths of her soul come out of her mouth. Tai calms her down, and strokes her hair. Sora finally calms down. The camera does the ripply thing again, and Sora wakes up. She looks at Tai, who is just waking up. Tai looked into her eyes, and cried "I should have protected you." 

Sora reached across to touch his face, and whispered, "You did Tai, you did." 

They move closer, and hold each other, falling asleep once more. 


End file.
